I'm Coming Home
Song:'' 'Coming Home '''Artist: Diddy. Ft. Skylar Grey Main Character: Hollyleaf By User: Hawkbreath/Hawk ''Author's Note! Man! I just LOVE fanfics!! But i'll start tommarow if I can!! Black Veil Brides 19:54, November 8, 2013 (UTC)'' I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the World I'm coming home Hollyleaf stood, hidden behind brambles as she looked at her old camp and clanmates. Someday... Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday The memory flashed through her mind of her accusation to her mother and Squirrelflight, a cat she once called her mother... I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes Do they all think i'm dead... Are they still mad for what I did..? No.. I'm sure they will forgive me. I was telling the truth for StarClan's sake!! I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the World that I'm coming One day... Yes. One day, i'm coming home.. Diddy I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong (yeah) (I'm back baby) I feel like there's nothing that I can't try And if you with me put your hands high (put your hands high) If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you And you, the dreams are for you MORE COMING SOON!! I hear "The Tears of a Clown" I hate that song I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on (come on) Another day another Dawn Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!) How do I respond? What if my son stares with a face like my own And says he wants to be like me when he's grown Shit, but I ain't finished growing Another night the inevitible prolongs Another day another Dawn Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn' Another lie that I carry on I need to get back to the place I belong Money - Chorus I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the World I'm coming home Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the World that I'm coming... home Diddy "A house is Not a Home", I hate this song Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it But you felt it and still feel it And money can't make up for it or conceal it But you deal with it and you keep ballin' Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin' Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love But we've been living as friends So you've been a guest in your own home It's time to make your house your home Pick up your phone, come on Money - Chorus I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the World I'm coming home Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the World that I'm coming... home Diddy "Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong I thought I told y'all that we won't stop We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy Drove me away than embraced me Forgave me for all of my shortcomings Welcome to my homecoming Yeah, it's been a long time coming Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG) And here I stand (here i stand), a better man! (a better man) Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord) Money - Chorus I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the World I'm coming home Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the World that I'm coming... home Category:Hawk's Sonfics